Last Dance
by Risa36ea
Summary: This will be the last dance, because the future and past cannot change. Kagome and Kurama. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This is a story so old I am surprised it has traveled for 8 years between 5 computers. So here it is, an rookie at the beginning.

She ran as fast as she could, it didn't matter what time it was or how late it was, she wanted to get there, get to where he was. She nearly slipped, but she pushed forward, until she came in front of the park that was her destination.

As the snow began to fall, from the dark night, as the clouds glowed a dark red, signaling that it was going to fall white snow for a bit. She bit her lip when she found the person she was looking for. There under the tree that blossomed in the spring, but was currently pure white from the descending snow. His light tan jacket, that was almost the same as his complexions. His red silky hair rolled down his back, as it slid down towards his hard hips. Wearing dark colored jeans, as she imagined his green forest eyes staring at the bark of the tree.

He turned when she caught her breath, watching the structure of his face, as his tall form stood. With his large hands in his pockets of his pants. He was so hard to describe. His handsome face, staring at her with blank look, but he held his calm presence.

She nearly choked at the silence between them, until he made his way that was a few yards away from one another til he pulled her roughly into his arms, and held her, as he ducked his head into her midnight black hair.

He laid his head into the scented hair that smelt of light water, crystal clear water. She came up to his shoulders, with her small and yet perfect posture frame. Her long lavishing hair that grew towards her thighs, and her deep blue eyes, and rosy lips. He buried his head into her hair, becoming intoxicated. Clinging to her harder, wanting to mold into her.

Instead of her pulling away, she went in further for the warmth that they were both creating. She wrapped her arms around his back, trying her hardest not to cry. Ruining the moment that the two were to have for the last time. She held on tight, feeling the wetness of water on her neck, knowing that it wasn't the snow that still danced around them.

She held on tighter, squeezing her eyes tighter, wishing, demanding, that their moment together would stop. But she knew it wouldn't, and at that very moment when she knew she couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a small cry, but silent, as her tears then turned into a river of crystal waters. Wetting the person that held her in his embrace.

He didn't care, as he as well released the tears that he planned on not letting show, as it wet her navy blue jacket. He held her wishing there was away that he could just pick her up and carry her into the night. But that was not to come true, their days were limited, and today was the end.

He pulled back after a time, and stared into her eyes, that still pouring with water, as he gave her a small smile, before taking her lips, and ravishing them with the deep passion and love, that he felt for her. She responded, both mending into one anther, as the white snow shimmered around them, dancing as if trying to make it memorable for the two lovers, as their time became an end.

He pulled away, looking into his blue eyed lover, as she gave him a small smile, one not so happy, but a small enough for them both, and he returned it.

"One last dance," he said lightly, while taking her hand, and taking her to a part of the park that was covered in white, she followed him, not wanting to talk, and ruin it all.

He held her so close, so ever close, as she laid her head on his hard chest, hearing his powerful heart, as he guided her, holding onto her, tightly.

She closed her eyes, "Gomen," was all she was able to bring out, but he just silent her with another blissful kiss, turning up the passion the two were sharing. As the two snow night lovers danced their time away, not caring about nothing but themselves. The night faded as the snow began to precipitate so did they, fading threw time, nothing more, but ending.

 _Good bye my love._

He crumpled the paper as he as he threw it towards the window. The snow still began to fall early morning.. He turned over to where she was the night before, and cuddled the pillow that lingered with her scent. Tears began to fall, as he missed his lover, and mate. He knew then and there that she was gone, forever.

Light flashed threw out the forest, blue, white, and purple, blinding all. Dressed in a pure white and red silky kimono that represented her status, she stood in front of the enemy, looking down at him. As her lavishing hair flew in the blowing wind, giving her a purity beauty look, she gave a small smile, and a lone tear, as she finally let her powers out. The winds picked up, light erupted from her, and her enemy.

Everyone was blinded by the light, and once it died down, there was nothing left of her, or the half demon. Everyone ran towards they were last standing, and the friends fell to the ground, yelling out towards their friend, demanding to come back to them. Tears were pouring from the sky as it washed away the sorrow of the group that mourned the lost of one of their friend, and the one person that was able to bring back the peace in their era.

Souta sat at the under the tall goshinboku tree as he held a history book in his hand. Silent tears fell as he stared at a familiar picture in the book. A picture of a woman who held powerful powers. She had long ebony hair, dressed in miko robes, her gentle smile lightened her features, and her blue eyes brightened her face making her beautiful. The artist was very detailed about the woman, and gathered every aspect of her correctly.

The page next to the picture told a story, her story. She was a legend, she was his sister, she was Kagome.


End file.
